Un año después del gran amanecer
by JenWright
Summary: Bella y Edward cumplen un año de matrimonio. El primer aniversario de su eternidad. Ella no sabe que regalarle, esta nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si contamos esos dos días de amor y, por que no, de loca lujuria? Lemmon en cada capitulo
1. Mi Droga Preferida

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Iba a escribir otra vez sobre Peeta y Katniss, pero decidí escribir este porque es una pareja que me gusta mucho. También tengo pensado escribir un Draco/Hermione. Espero que lo leáis.**

**Pero ahora estoy con este pequeño relato, que tendrá solo dos o tres capítulos. No me gusta publicar mis novelas, así que solo me dedicaré a escribir relatos cortos como este de estas tres parejas.**

**Espero que disfrutéis del primer capitulo. Subiré el segundo en cuando acabe.**

**Un beso.**

* * *

**Mi Droga Favorita**

Hoy era nuestro aniversario.

Nuestro primer aniversario.

Y yo aún no me podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en el que Edward me besó en el altar.

Habíamos tenido la mejor luna de miel de la historia –tampoco tenía ninguna otra con que compararla, pero era evidente que no había otra mejor–, creamos a una hija, me había convertido en vampira y...

Y era feliz.

Ni los Vulturis, ni ningún miedo absurdo podía quitarme eso.

Pero aquí donde estaba, sentada en la cama del cuarto que Alice y Jasper compartían, estaba realmente asustada. Alice y Rosalie correteaban por ahí, diciendo cosas incoherentes.

–¿Un coche? –me preguntó Alice, exasperada.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Yo podría mejorarlo, arreglarlo... –agregó Rose, en un intento de salvar la idea.

–Demasiado cotidiano. Demasiado _obvio_.

Ambas bufaron, reconociendo la verdad, y empezaron de nuevo a correr por el cuarto.

Cuando les pregunté por el regalo que podría regalarle a Edward por nuestro aniversario, se rieron de mi todo lo que pudieron y más, tachandome de poco imaginativa. Ahora, veían que no era tan fácil.

Conocía a mi marido, y sabía que cualquier regalo que pudiera darle –si es que encontrábamos uno– no sería lo suficiente bueno comparado con lo que él me daría. Posiblemente me comprara una casa, collares de diamantes –los que, contra todo pronostico, me estaban empezando a gustar–, o incluso podría poner mi nombre en una calle. Él era así. Yo era su mundo.

Y él era el mio. Pero... ¿como no podía saber que regalo darle por nuestro aniversario?

Alice y Rose empezaron a parlotear sobre algo de ir a Victoria's Secret y comprarme algo que, en mi opinión, era una perdida de tiempo.

¿Por qué gastar un montón de dinero en una pieza minúscula de seda, que Edward acabara rompiendo con sus manos –o dientes– presa de la lujuria? Mi marido no tenía mucho autocontrol cuando la lencería y yo íbamos en el mismo paquete.

Mientras mis cuñadas discutían, yo cerré los ojos, esperando concentrarme en el sonido del piano que tendría que sonar abajo. Tarde en recordar que ya no había piano.

Rose y Em creyeron que sería divertido cumplir su fantasía sexual de follar como conejos encima de un piano, y este no salió bien parado del encuentro. Cuando Edward, yo, y los demás volvimos de la caza, pude ver en su cara la ira, para dar paso a la tristeza. Le preguntaba constantemente que si estaba bien, pero él se limitaba a asentir y dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que estaba triste. Esa noche, acurrucados en nuestra cama, me dijo que simplemente lamentaba perder el piano con el que había compartido tantos años de soledad y donde creó mi nana.

La idea vino a mi mente como un cañonazo.

¿Como narices no se me había ocurrido antes?

Me levanté rápidamente y Alice y Rose se me quedaron mirando. Les sonreí.

–¡Un piano!

Alice abrió los ojos, anonadada.

–¡UN PIANO! –gritó ella, dando saltitos de euforia. Aunque nos hubieran oído igualmente si estuviésemos susurrando, me alegré de que Edward y los chicos se hubieran ido con Renesmee al parque de atracciones, su ultimo capricho.

Sacudí la cabeza con una risa.

Aunque fuese un poco difícil traer un piano de cola blanco a nuestra pequeña casa sin que Edward lo supiera, Alice y Rose tenían sus recursos.

Un par de horas después, comprando lencería cara en Dios sabe donde, trazamos el complejo plan.

Cuando llegaran, mi marido y yo iríamos a nuestra casa. Solos. Rosalie nos _rogaría _que la pequeña Renesmee se quedase con ellos esta noche y, porque no, la siguiente. Edward no se opondrá, por supuesto, dado que al día siguiente sería nuestro aniversario y seguramente él desea hacerme gritar sin que su hija se ponga a llorar. Cuando estemos llegando, le diré que quiero ir de caza y él me acompañaría, como un caballero. Mientras nos alimentamos, Alice y Rose colocaran el piano blanco en el salón y la bolsita que contiene la fina lencería en el baño. Como cuando volvamos de la caza entraremos por el ventanal de nuestro cuarto, él no reparará en nada y... mañana le daría su regalo.

Complejo, fácil, eficaz.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el plan iba funcionando, más nerviosa me ponía.

¿Qué me regalaría Edward? ¿Le gustará su regalo?

Preguntas que hasta entonces ni siquiera se me habían pasado por la cabeza.

Más tarde, Edward y yo corríamos de la mano hasta la espesura del bosque, que tan hermoso se abría ante nuestros ojos. Detuvimos nuestra carrera cuando el aroma de una manada de ciervos invadió nuestras fosas nasales. Edward me sonrió y supe lo que pretendía.

Siempre jugábamos a quien era el primero en llegar a un cierto lugar. Aunque mi fuerza y velocidad de neófita me daba una ventaja considerable, Edward era mucho más veloz que cualquier vampiro que yo hubiera visto. Había corrido junto a todos los Cullen, y él siempre se contenía para seguir la marcha de los demás.

Así que esa sonrisa solo hizo que otra idéntica asomará de mis labios. Corrimos y corrimos, y cuando supe que me iba a ganar, me tiré sobre su espalda. Él cayó sobre el mullido prado del bosque y atrapó mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos. Estuvimos jugando durante varios minutos, entre risas y ronroneos, hasta que me atrapó debajo de él, con mis muñecas atrapadas en una de sus manos por encima de mi cabeza. Sonrió de forma traviesa cuando me tuvo indefensa debajo de él. Me retorcí lentamente, fingiendo que intentaba huir de su agarre. Él probablemente sabía que fingía, porque de haber querido escapar, posiblemente lo hubiera conseguido.

Su mirada quedó fija en mis pechos cuando arqueé la espalda, seduciéndole.

Al principio no tenía mucha táctica en eso de seducir, pero mi mente de vampira aprendía rápido. Me fijaba en que movimientos hacían que se le dilatasen las pupilas, que lugares debía tocar para que gimiera, que ropa –_o que escasez de ropa_– hacía que fuera rudo y pasional. Con el tiempo, ya sabía que hacer para volverle loco. Por desgracia, o más bien suerte, él también sabía como hacerme perder la cabeza.

También agradecí mentalmente que en el escaso tiempo que estuve embarazada, mis pechos aumentaran de volumen. Cuando me convertí, gracias al cielo, estos quedaron más voluminosos y firmes; algo en lo que Edward se fijaría.

Y bien que se fijaba.

Cuando levantó la vista hasta mis ojos, ambos teníamos muy claro lo que iba a ocurrir. Se lanzó hacia mis labios y los besó con con fuerza, sin dejar de ser tierno. Su mano izquierda seguía reteniendo mis muñecas, esta vez con fuerza, sin dejarme escapar. Su mano derecha vagó por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi muslo y lo aferró con firmeza, elevándolo para que rodeara su cintura. La otra pierna la siguió y apegó más su cuerpo al mio, tanto que creí que iba a dejar la marca de mi cuerpo en la tierra. Me froté contra él como una gata en celo y ambos gruñimos cuando nuestras intimidades se rozaron.

Sentía su erección contra mi estomago.

Ahora que mi autoestima había crecido considerablemente desde que era vampira, me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma cuando lo veía –_y notaba_– excitado por mi.

Un fuerte apretón en mis muñecas y un nada suave mordisco en mi cuello me dio a entender que no quería que moviera mis muñecas de allí donde las tenía. Cuando su mano se separó, yo no moví las mías.

Pero moví mi cintura con necesidad, restregando mi ya húmeda feminidad con su potente erección. Edward gruño en mi cuello y chupó con avidez el lóbulo de mi oreja.

–No seas mala, señora Cullen.

Amaba como su voz aterciopelada se volvía ronca y mucho más grave debido a la excitación.

Sus manos traviesas intentaron desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, para que no tuviera que ir desnuda de cintura para arriba hasta casa. Pero, tal y como mi ya fundido cerebro sabía, Edward rasgó la camisa en dos con un sensual gruñido y lanzó sus restos a ambos lados.

–¿Por qué demonios sigues llevando estas cosas si no las necesitas?

Aunque Edward estaba muy a favor de la lencería, a pesar de que escasos conjuntos sobrevivían, los sujetadores normales y corrientes lo exasperaban. Era cierto que no los necesitaba, pero era un habito humano que yo no deseaba cambiar.

Así que arrancó, esta vez sin remordimientos, el sutil sujetador y dejó libres mis pechos, cuyos pezones estaban tan erectos que dolían. No había pasado un segundo antes de que su boca se posara en uno de los duros pezones y chupara con avidez, apretando el otro con sensualidad.

Gemí entrecortadamente y cuando estaba a punto de llevar mis manos a su nuca, para acercarlo aún más a mi, él se separó y alzó una ceja.

Me volvía loca cuando Edward se comportaba de forma salvaje y ruda, aplicando toda la fuerza y desesperación que tenía y que antes no podía usar. Era algo excitante que ya no me tratara como una muñeca de porcelana, y que me usará para nuestro placer. Pero él era cabezota, y cuando no quería que lo tocara, era desesperante. Siempre me ataba o encadenaba, pero todo cedía ante los espasmos de placer que él me daba.

Así que no tuve más opción que aferrar mis manos a ambos lados de mi, creando surcos profundos en la tierra, mientras él sonreía con suficiencia. Posó la boca en el otro pezón, y mordió. Jadeé, aunque no necesitara el aire. Sus manos bajaron mi pantalón rápidamente, y me sorprendió no oír el sonido de la tela romperse. No pensé más en ello cuando sentí su boca en el hueso de mi cadera, chupando y mordisqueando mi piel.

Me retorcí, ansiando más. Parecía que un grifo se había abierto entre mis piernas y estoy segura de que él lo sabía, lo _olía_.

Pero iba endemoniadamente lento, fuerte.

–Edward... –gemí, suplicante.

–Ruega, Bella. Dime lo que deseas que haga. Suplicamelo.

–Edward... por favor... –me arqueé para acentuar mi suplica–. Te lo ruego...

Él me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, traviesa, mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a desabrochar su blanca camisa lentamente. Tan jodidamente lento. Sabía que lo hacía para hacerme perder el control. Ver a Edward desnudarse era la cosa más sensual que había visto nunca.

Cuando terminó con la camisa, la lanzó suavemente ha sabe Dios donde y, tan rápido que incluso yo no lo percibí, sus dientes arrancaron mi ropa interior y dos dedos entraron en mi súbitamente.

Grité.

El placer inundó mi cuerpo con una sacudida y creí tener un orgasmo allí mismo. Sus dedos entraban y salían de mi con rapidez vampírica, mientras sus labios succionaban mi clítoris.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

Me besó en los labios con suavidad, mientras que él mismo se quitaba los pantalones. Sabía que si lo intentaba yo, los rompería, y no era momento para torpezas. En el segundo que estuvo desnudo, entró con una fuerte estocada en mi. Ambos gemimos al unisono, y el rápido y acompasado ritmo al que estábamos acostumbrados surgió de nuevo. Él embestía, y yo alzaba las caderas para recibir todo aquello que me daba. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Él se inclinaba y besaba mi rostro, cualquier lugar que tenía a mano, acariciando mis pechos. Era una locura, porque sentía a Edward por todas partes, calor por todas partes, y era totalmente placentero.

Y llegamos juntos al clímax.

Ahogamos nuestros gritos y gemidos en la boca del otro, mientras nuestras manos tocaban todo aquello que encontraban. Era primitivo. Mi cabeza solo llegaba a saber que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba a Edward, y que si no lo apretaba demasiado fuerte lo iba a perder.

Agotados, dimos vueltas por la tierra hasta que encontramos una situación cómoda, donde yo estaba acurrucada en su pecho. Acarició mi espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

–A veces me pregunto que me haces.

No pude evitar reír.

–¿De que hablas, Edward?

–De que yo nunca te haría mía –sus dedos bajaron hasta mi trasero, al que dio un buen apretón, para luego volver al suave camino de mi espalda– en el suelo, y menos en un bosque. Mereces algo más. Pero cuando me tocas... pierdo el control. ¿Qué demonios me haces?

Volví a reír.

–Te equivocas. Soy yo la que se deja tomar en medio del bosque y lo disfruta como una loca ninfómana. ¡Eres tú el que me trastorna! –repliqué, dándole un golpe juguetón en el pecho.

Esta vez reímos al unisono, y él se inclinó para atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

–Sea lo que sea que nos hagamos mutuamente, me gusta. Por muy adictiva que sea, no pienso dejar de tomar mi droga favorita... –ronroneó seductoramente, acariciando mi cuello con los dientes.

Mi risa se tornó a gemido y moví mis manos hacia su pecho, ansiosa por tocarle.

–Lo mismo te digo, cielo. Así que es mi turno de tomar mi droga personal... –susurré en respuesta, tumbándolo en el terreno y sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Toma todo lo que quieras, princesa. Soy todo tuyo.


	2. Te ama, te quiere y te desea Bella

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Os traigo aquí el ultimo capitulo de este Two-Shot sobre Ed y Bells. Espero que os guste.**

**Aunque aún estoy con la duda de si escribir sobre Draco y Hermione o sobre Peeta y Katniss otra vez, seguiré escribiendo.**

**Visitad mi perfil para descubrir más.**

**Un beso y miles de gracias por todo.**

* * *

**Te ama, te quiere y te desea. Bella.**

–Mierda.

Edward se carcajeó, tumbado con los brazos tras la cabeza en en suelo del bosque. Yo estaba de pie, enfrente suya, con lo que quedaba de mi camisa en la manos.

–¿Alguna vez te darás cuenta de toda la ropa que me destrozas?

Él volvió a reír y se apoyó en los codos para alzarse y guiñarme un ojo.

–No finjas que te desagrada. Noto como te excita el sonido de tu ropa romperse en mis manos.

Me mordí el labio, no sabiendo como rebatir esa verdad. Era excitante saber que estaba tan ansioso por hacerme suya que tenía que romper mi ropa por el camino.

–¿Y que tiene que ver? A este paso, voy a acabar yendo desnuda a todas partes.

Edward recorrió con mirada lujuriosa mi cuerpo aun desnudo.

–Por mi no hay ningún problema, mientras estemos tu y yo solos. No me gustaría que otros hombres pensaran cosas indebidas con mi esposa.

Rodé los ojos y me puse los pantalones, la única prenda que había salido intacta del fogoso encuentro.

–Creo que a Alice tampoco le agradaría. ¿Ves? –le pregunté enfurruñada, enseñándole su blanca camisa, intacta.

–Pontela. Te ves sexy con mis camisas.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que me hubiera sonrojado como un tomate si hubiera sido humana. Una sonrisa ladeada, mi preferida, asomó en sus labios y observo minuciosamente como me abrochaba su camisa, relamiendo sus labios. Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi misma, mostrándome en todos los ángulos posibles.

–¿Y bien?

En menos de un segundo ya tenía a Edward frente a mi, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos y sus labios atraparon los mios antes de que pudiera preguntarle de nuevo. Podía notar la pasión contenida en aquel beso.

Era sorprendente como no podíamos parar. Un solo roce entre nosotros era la chispa para el gran incendio que explotaba entre nosotros. Había días en los que teníamos que pasar separados varias horas solo para no lanzarnos el uno hacia el otro. A este paso, íbamos a superar el récord de Rose y Em.

Cuando recordé el día de mañana, paré sus manos antes de que bajaran de mi cintura, apartándolas de mi. Él me miró confundido, esperando una respuesta, pero yo solo le sonreí y le tiré sus pantalones.

–Vamos, cielo. Quiero hacer lo que en un principio íbamos a hacer. Cazar.

Sonrió dulcemente y se puso sus pantalones, para después entrelazar sus dedos con los mios. Echamos a correr y cazamos un par de ciervos. Cuando terminamos, corrimos hasta casa y entramos por la puerta corrediza que separaba nuestro cuarto del exterior. Nada más entrar, olfateamos instintivamente.

–¿Por qué han estado Rosalie y Alice en nuestra casa?

Era evidente. Sus olores entraron por mis fosas nasales junto al de madera nueva y seda. Tenía que inventar una excusa. Y rápido. Pero Alice siempre se me adelantaba.

Encima de nuestra cama había un folio doblado por la mitad. Rápidamente lo cogí, antes de que Edward pudiera hacerlo.

_Queridos Bella y Edward:_

_Dudo que nuestro olor se haya ido antes de que volváis. Como es evidente, Rose y yo hemos pasado por vuestra casa. Posiblemente Bella lo entienda –es la única con sentido común en esta familia– pero Edward, no te enfades._

_¡Jasper y Em querían que fuéramos con ellos a jugar al pantano!_

_Eso esta lleno de barro, y ninguna de las dos íbamos a hacer esa locura. Lo sentimos, pero no nos quedó otra opción que escondernos en vuestra casa._

_PD: Edward, he visto lo que tienes planeado para Bella. ¡Me encanta!_

Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura desde mi espalda, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y leyendo la nota desde ahí. Noté como sus brazos se tensaban a mi alrededor.

–¿Es qué Alice no puede meterse en sus asuntos? –gruñó, enfadado.

Con una risa me giré entre sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos y dándole un golpecito dulce en la nariz.

–Es tu hermana, no te enfades con ella.

–Pero...

Corté sus palabras con un beso y llevé mis manos a su nuca, atrayéndolo hacía mi. Necesitaba distraerle, de la ira que sentía ahora por Alice, del olor a madera aún inexplicable –para él– y de mi regalo para mañana. Mis pezones se pusieron erectos contra su pecho cuando atrapó mis nalgas con ambas manos y me alzó, haciendo que envolviera su cintura con mis piernas.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y la lujuria se volvió a apoderar de nosotros.

.

..

...

...

...

...

..

.

Suspiré de felicidad.

Recordaba levemente como antes de conocer a mi ahora marido, mi vida no tenía sentido. Comía, estudiaba, dormía. Dejaba que los días pasasen sin más, sin hacer nada que se saliese de la rutina.

Luego lo conocí a él y, bueno, nada fue normal desde entonces.

No me arrepiento de nada, por duro o doloroso que fuera, porque todo ello me ha llevado a donde estoy ahora.

Tumbada sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, dejando que la primera luz del día hiciera brillar nuestras pieles. Sus dedos recorrían mi espalda suavemente como aquella mañana en Isla Esme. Llevábamos en silencio varios minutos, pero no era incomodo. Era tranquilo, como descansar en la arena tras nadar en el mar.

–¿Puedo felicitarte ya? –susurró suavemente. Su voz aterciopelada era el complemento perfecto para aquel apacible silencio.

Asentí contra su pecho, sonriendo. Llevaba desde la medianoche preguntándome si me podía felicitar por nuestro aniversario, pero yo me negaba. Quería alargar el momento, saborearlo. Alcé un poco la mirada cuando me colocó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me alzó por la cintura hacía su boca, besándome con amor.

–Feliz aniversario, amor.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por sus labios, que besaban los mios con ternura y dulzura. Sus manos se amoldaron a mis mejillas y sus pulgares las acarició.

No, no podía ser más feliz.

–Feliz aniversario.

Sonrió entre nuestros labios y apretó el agarre de sus brazos en mi cintura. Su mano se enterró en mi pelo y atrajo mi rostro hacia el de él con lentitud, disfrutando de la cercanía. Me volvió a besar, esta vez en profundidad. Pero antes de que su mano bajara hasta donde yo ya deseaba, me levanté a velocidad vampírica de la cama y le miré desde el pie de esta, con las manos en mi cintura.

–No me vas a distraer esta vez.

No era la primera vez que intentaba hablar con él sobre que haríamos hoy. Pero él siempre me distraía, tocando lo que no debía tocar y besando lo que no debía besar. Edward apoyó su codo en la cama y se asomó, apoyándose en él. Sonrió.

–¿Sabes? Estas deliciosamente sensual cuando te enfadas y te encuentras desnuda.

Alcé una ceja y él echó una carcajada. Mi furia parecía divertirle.

–En serio, Edward. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Él volvió a sonreír y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que la sabana se moviera y me diera una estupenda vista de su miembro. Intenté no desviar la mirada hacía allí, pero era malditamente difícil. Bufé, mirando al gran ventanal que mostraba el pequeño estanque que teníamos fuera. No iba a caer en la tentación de tirarme a por él.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios acariciaron con ternura mi cuello antes de que pudiera refunfuñar, presa del pequeño enfado que tenía.

–No te enfades, amor. Solo quiero que disfrutes de nuestro día.

–¿Y ocultarme información es disfrutar? Sabes que odio las sorpresas.

–Pero es nuestra sorpresa. Por mucho que adore tus pucheros, ¿puedes sonreír? ¿Por mi?

Me giré, estirándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para quedar a su misma altura. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi nariz a la suya, mirándole con intensidad.

–Si estoy a tu lado, sonreír es inevitable –sonreí y me mordí el labio, un poco nerviosa–. No hace falta que me pidas ser feliz, es algo que siempre seré si estoy contigo...

Sus labios se posaron sobre los mios antes de que pudiera soltar alguna cursilada más. Mordió mi labio con suavidad y lo soltó, sonriéndome.

–Normalmente soy yo el que suelta discursos amorosos en esta relación.

Solté una carcajada entrecortada, quizás un poco nerviosa. Él reparó en ello y frunció el ceño.

–¿Estas bien, cariño?

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

–Estoy un poco nerviosa. No se si te gustará tu regalo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

–Bella, ¿me has comprado un regalo?

Reí ante su sorpresa.

–¿No es eso lo que se hace en los aniversarios? ¿Regalar cosas a tu esposo?

Él negó con la cabeza, sorprendido, llevando sus manos a mis hombros y sacudiéndolos un poco.

–Bella, sabes perfectamente que no tienes que comprarme nada. Con tu amor es...

–...más que suficiente y bla, bla, bla. Es siempre lo mismo. Edward, yo también te digo que con tenerte a mi lado soy feliz y eso no te ha impedido comprarme collares de diamantes y caprichos caros. De los cuales no me quejo, siendo sincera, porque me encantan. Pero eso no quita que sean innecesarios. ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo por querer regalarte algo?

Mi voz sonaba extremadamente entristecida. Sus brazos me rodearon y me apretaron contra él, haciéndome ocultar mi rostro en su pecho. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello antes de besar mi coronilla con dulzura.

–No me enfado contigo. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Es imposible enfadarse contigo. Te hago regalos porque disfruto haciéndote feliz, ver tus ojos brillar por la emoción. No tienes porque regalarme nada por obligación, amor.

–No lo hago por obligación, tonto. Lo hago por que te amo. ¿No es suficiente excusa?

–No hay ninguna mejor –susurró, cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome con amor.

Sonreí y separándome de él, me dirigí al baño. Noté como su mirada de fijaba en el movimiento de mi cintura cuando le miré por encima del hombro.

–Voy al baño. Vengo enseguida.

Cerré la puerta del baño con un portazo y rápidamente me puse el azul e incitante conjunto de lencería que Alice y Rose habían escogido. Bien cierto era que a Edward le apasionaba como me quedaba el azul, pero este era, quizá, uno de los conjuntos más... trasparentes. No dejaba nada a la imaginación, porque directamente se veía todo.

Cuando salí, Edward se me quedó mirando descaradamente. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el deseo y su lengua recorrió sus labios con rapidez. Ví el esfuerzo que hacía al contenerse. Así que tapé sus ojos con mis pequeñas manos, colocándome a su espalda.

–Entonces, ¿preparado para tu regalo?

–Ah, ¿el transparente conjunto que llevas puesto no es suficiente?

Sus palabras, junto a su armónica risa fueron su aprobación y salté a su espalda. Un pequeño deja-vú me vino a la cabeza, cuando Alice se encontraba en la misma posición sobre mi para guiarme a el mejor regalo que había tenido nunca.

Mi casa. La casa de Edward. Nuestra casa.

Mi marido atrapó al instante mis muslos con sus manos y sonrió.

–¿A donde vamos, preciosa?

–Da cinco pasos hacía delante...Así. Ahora gira a la derecha...

Eché una carcajada feliz al darme cuenta que íbamos al paso humano, cuando fácilmente podría decirle que fuéramos al salón y en menos de un segundo estaríamos allí. Me sentía humana, y estoy segura de que Edward también. Cuando nos posicionamos frente al piano blanco, a dos metros escasos, salté de su espalda y quité las manos de sus ojos.

Su reacción quedó grabada en mi memoria para siempre.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y estoy totalmente segura que, de haber sido humano, habría llorado. Su boca se entreabrió, mostrando su sorpresa. Lo miró durante los segundos más largos de mi vida y luego volteó la vista hacia mi, buscando palabras para expresarse.

–Bella...

Antes de poder reparar en ello, Edward envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y empezó a girar sobre si mismo, alzándome más con cada vuelta. Reí de felicidad y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo por los hombros. Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas y sabía que era verdad. Vivía en un cuento de hadas, con mi príncipe azul, ese que ahora me besaba con tanto amor que creí desmayarme –si eso fuera posible–. Cuando me dejó en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarme, no fueron necesarias palabras.

Me miró, le miré.

Tiró de mi mano hasta el piano y me alzó, haciendo que me sentara encima de él. Acto seguido, se sentó en el banquillo, me miró, y empezó a tocar mi nana.

No reparé en lo mucho que había añorado ese maravilloso sonido hasta que lo oí. Sus dedos danzaban lentamente por las teclas, tocándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. No necesitaba ver las teclas para tocar la hermosa melodía, así que sus ojos no se separaron de los mios hasta que él reparó de la inscripción que mandé grabar en el revés de la tapa que cubría las teclas.

_Edward:_

_Para que cuando toques esas melodías, que ya son la banda sonora de mi vida, te acuerdes de mi. Para que cuando tus dedos, por cuyo roce vivo, acaricien estas teclas pienses en cuando me tocas a mi. Para que cuando tus labios, cuyos besos me vuelven adicta, tarareen las dulces canciones que tocas recuerdes las palabras de amor dichas. Para que cuando leas esto, sepas que no hay palabras ni expresiones suficientes para expresar lo que siento por ti. Eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi sol. Y espero pasar la eternidad contigo, aunque quizás no sea suficiente._

_Te ama, te quiere y te desea._

_Bella Cullen_

Sus manos dejaron de tocar en el momento en el que leyó la inscripción y sus ojos se clavaron en los mios con total adoración.

–Gracias –se limitó a susurrar.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

–Gracias a ti.

No necesitaba decirle el porque. Él lo sabía; ambos lo sabíamos. Y, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, se acercó a mi y me besó. Mis piernas envolvieron su cintura inmediatamente, en un acto reflejo, y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura. Aún sentada en el piano, atraje su rostro hacia mi, ansiosa por sentirle más. Ambos gemimos entre nuestros labios cuando nuestras intimidades se rozaron.

–Quiero hacerte mía encima de este piano. ¿Lo apruebas? –gruñó, con la voz teñida de lujuria.

–Si no lo haces, pienso perseguirte durante toda la eternidad y castigarte por ello.

Y, con un gemido de total rendición, unimos nuestros labios. Sus manos subieron por mis costados por debajo del suave camisón, levantándolo. Lo sacó por mi cabeza, dejándome solo con las bragas. Le miré, un poco confusa por el hecho de que no hubiera roto, aún cuando sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo de no hacerlo.

–Este me gusta de verdad...

Pero yo no tenía tanta paciencia. Rompí su camisa en dos, acariciando esos abdominales que tanto deseaba. Su lengua exploró mi boca como tantas veces lo había hecho, haciéndome gemir. Las palmas de sus manos acariciaron mis ya erectos pezones, mientras su boca atacaba mi cuello salvajemente. Entre gemidos hizo que me tumbara sobre el piano, quitándome las finas braguitas de seda con los dientes. Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda ante él, pude ver como sus ojos brillaban por el deseo. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mis piernas, acariciando mis tobillos hasta el interior de mis muslos. Gimoteé cuando sus largos dedos de pianista rozaron mi húmeda intimidad. Me arqueé en busca de más, alzando mis caderas hacía sus dedos, pero estos se apartaron.

Abrí los ojos, buscándole para exigirle lo que más deseaba, pero me asusté al verlo a escasos centímetros de mi. Me sonrió travieso, sabiendo del susto que me acaba de dar, y se inclinó para rozar con los labios mi mandíbula. Sus labios trazaron un camino desde mi mentón hasta mi hombro, recorriendo mi cuello. Lento, muy lento. Bien podía haber pasado un minuto entero y yo me encontraba demasiado húmeda y excitada como para disfrutar al completo del dulce roce. Sonrió contra mi hombro cuando notó toda mi excitación y sus dedos empezaron de nuevo a acariciar allí donde más deseaba. Prácticamente grité cuando un largo dedo entró en mi, seguido de otro. Mordisqueó mi hombro mientras movía sus dedos dentro de mi, a un ritmo casi inhumano.

Sí, sin duda, ese era una de las ventajas de tener un marido vampiro; la capacidad de moverse a velocidades extraordinarias.

Yo me retorcía sobre el piano, extasiada por sus caricias. Sus labios atraparon los mios de nuevo cuando otro dedo acompañó a los otros dos que ya tenía dentro de mi. Moví mi cadera al ritmo de sus dedos, ansiando y ansiando más, sabiendo que no me faltaba mucho para llegar allí a donde deseaba llegar. Durante un escaso segundo sus dedos de dejaron, pero acto seguido su lengua me penetró de tal forma que me corrí en ese instante. Pero el siguió ahí, lamiendo como si no hubiera final, como si los dos orgasmos siguientes no fueran suficientes.

–Edward... –rogué. Estaba que de haber sido humana, hubiera muerto literalmente con este ultimo orgasmo.

Él surgió de entre mis piernas y sonrió, subiéndose al fin encima del piano. No reparé en cuando o como se había quitado los pantalones, lo único que supe es que de una sola y potente estocada entró en mi. El piano se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas; un ritmo tan rápido y fuerte que por un momento creí que el hermoso piano se iba a derrumbar bajo nosotros. Pero pronto mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, y lo único que importaba era que Edward penetraba más fuerte, más rápido, más hondo.

No duré mucho.

Mi orgasmo llegó y el de Edward junto a él. Nuestros labios danzaban entre ellos, de forma descontrolada, ya que estábamos demasiado concentrados en las sensaciones de extasis que nos invadían. Nuestras manos vagaban por el cuerpo de otro sin otra razón que sentirnos.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos encima del mi regalo, abrazados, intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones. De repente, se empezó a reír contra mi cuello y se alzó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarme.

–Después de esto, mi regalo será poca cosa. Decidí que no quiero llevarte más a la isla que Carlisle le regaló a Esme. ¿Te apetece ir a conocer tu nueva isla?


End file.
